Meeting your forever at the mall
by Musiclover150
Summary: Austin and Ally both are dragged to go to the mall with their friends, little did they know that they'd actually enjoy going to the mall because they met their speacil someone. Oneshot better then summary, Please read.


**Austin: Hey guys so MusicLover150 made another one-shot.**

**Ally: Yes and in this one we will all meet at a mall**

**Trish and Dez: Yay we get to go shopping!**

**Austin: Yeah, whatever the cool part of this one-shot is that it's pretty much all in my P.O.V**

**Dez: Buddy how is that cool I mean everybody knows that I'm the awesome one.**

**Trish: Yeah you keep telling yourself that.**

**Ally: Anyway MusicLover150 would love to make a shout-out to someone special. In three, two, one**

**All of team Austin: Shout-out to smileysteph!**

**Austin: MusicLover150 would like to thank smileysteph for continued support, kindness and for writing her story Remember Us which you should totally check out later.**

**Ally: MusicLover150 also would like for you to know that she does not own us or anything else in this one-shot because if she did me and Austin would already be dating.**

**Dez: But I would like you to know that I do own an ice sculpture of a kangaroo.**

**Trish: Why do you, never mind let's just read this one-shot.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

T_rish forced me to go to the mall with her today, Ugh. Don't get me wrong I like shopping but I'm not a shop-holic like Trish and there's also the fact that every time I go shopping with Trish she makes me pay for the food and she sometimes "burrows" my money. Right now where at Forever 21 and Trish is blabbing on about something. I turn around and see a _REALLY CUTE GUY. _Oh crap did I really just say that out loud. _Where? Trish asks _I guess I did. _Um nowhere it was just a false alarm I reply. Really, then why is that ginger coming this way Trish said? Fine, there was this cute boy but he's definitely not the ginger he's the blond I admit. _Right then the ginger comes up to us. _Hey, where you talking about my friend Austin the ginger asks? Uh who's Austin I reply? The blond that you said was really cute he answers. Oh um awesome I say dumbly. I'm Dez he says while he holds his hand for me to shake. I'm Ally I reply while I shake his hand. _Trish then fake coughs. _Oh and this is my best friend Trish I tell Dez while him and Trish shake hands.

**Austin's P.O.V**

_Dez and I came to the mall today just because he wanted some new clothes. I like coming to the mall but just because I like the food court. I was telling Dez about how R5 my favorite band just got a record deal with Hollywood Records. When I turn around to see what Dez thinks about this I see he ditched me to go talk to some girls at Forever 21. One of them is a beautiful petite brunette and the other girl is a short curly haired Hispanic. I then walk up to Dez to chew him out for ditching me. When I arrive Dez turns around and says_ Hey buddy, Where were you? I was walking but then you ditched me I answer back. Oh yeah I zoned out then I heard Ally say Dez was saying but then for some reason the brunette that I'm guessing is Ally covered his mouth with her hand. Uh why'd you do that um pretty brunette I ask? My name's Ally and I did that because… um I didn't want Dez to tell you that he heard me ask Trish if she knew if they sold pads here Ally answers. _I wonder why Dez would be so interested in stuff for a girl's period. Well he is Dez he bought a bra one time and actually put it on the next day. _And you are Ally asks? Oh I'm Austin, Dez's best friend I answer back. Ally can we get back to shopping now the Hispanic girl asks Ally? Not now Trish Ally tells Trish. No, its ok you girls can get back to shopping I tell them. Dez, what are you even doing here I ask Dez? Duh I want to buy some clothe Dez tells me in a why else why I would be here tone. _Ally and Trish are giggling when they hear Dez say this when I then say_ Dude this is a girl store. Oh that's why I saw some many chicks here well I'm still going to try this on Dez says while he grabs a dress and walks to the dressing rooms_. Trish, Ally and I all follow him and a few minutes later he comes out wearing the dress and asking us if we thought his butt looked big. Ally and I were cracking up while Trish told him his butt looked great. Ally then took her phone out and took a picture of Dez_. Now that's a great screensaver she said through laughs Yeah, can you send me that picture I asked her? I would love to but I don't know your number she replied Here _I give her my phone so she can put her number in. Ally then gives me her phone while she says_ Um Austin I think I need to know your number if you want me to send you this picture of Dez. Oh yeah I reply. _Real smooth Austin of Corse she needs to know your number to text you the picture. You idiot._ There now you have my number and now I have yours Ally said and gave me my phone back. Thanks I say while I give her her phone back. Um, where are Trish and Dez Ally asks? I don't know and where's my wallet I reply? Trish Ally says real angry. What, no Dez took my wallet he always does that I tell her. No, I mean Trish took my purse and she probably went with Dez shopping and the worst part is I'm hungry Ally tells me. Well I do have fifteen dollars that'll probably get us two six-inch subs at Subway I tell her while jumping with happiness! Awesome, I have five dollars so we can get a large Julius from Orange Julius Ally replies while bouncing on her tippy toes! Awesome, so what sub do you want I ask her? Um, I want the chicken bacon ranch sub with lettuce, cucumbers and mayo she tells me. Ok so two chicken bacon ranch 6-inch subs I ask Ally? Yes, oh what Julius should we get Ally asks me? Um, how do you fell about Pinna Colada I ask her? I love it she says. _Me and Ally then go our separate ways to order. When I pay for the subs I turn around and see Ally already sitting at a table waiting for me. I then walk up to the table and take across from her. _Hey I tell her while I give her the sub. Hey she replies. So Ally tell me about yourself I tell her. Well, I'm a songwriter but I have horrible stage fright, I love pickles, my dad owns Sonic Boom the music store here at the mall, I have a pet bird named Owen, I'm not a big fan of shopping especially with Trish, my favorite artist is Bruno Mars and my favorite band is a tie between One Direction and R5 she tells me. _Wow this girl cannot get any more amazing I mean she likes all the things I like except the pickles part I think their ok but they're not my favorite food. _So tell me about yourself Ally tells me. Oh well like you I'm a songwriter but I don't have stage fright so I do perform my songs, I love pancakes, I only come shopping because I like the food court, My favorite artist is also Bruno Mars, I like stuffed animals and my favorite band is R5 I tell her. Wow, your girlfriend is super lucky to have a guy like you she tells me. Um I actually don't have a girlfriend never have but I hope she comes out real soon if you want to tell your boyfriend that then I'm ok with that I tell her I don't have a boyfriend she tells me. Oh that's too bad I tell her a little too happy. _We then both go for a sip of the Julius we both laugh at that and then start drinking at the same time._

**Trish's P.O.V**

_Dez and I had both ditched Austin and Ally at Forever 21 after we took their money and went shopping. We were now looking for them but couldn't find them. I then saw a brunette sharing a Julius with a blond. That's when I noticed that I knew that brunette it was Ally and that must be Austin! I wonder why they're sharing a Julius? Oh my god they're sharing a Julius! My little Ally's growing up! I then point them put to Dez._ Oh my god they're sharing a Julius Dez says. I was just thinking the same thing I tell him. Really that's awesome, let's go show them what we bought Dez says!_ With that me and him go to the table that the Austin and Ally are currently sharing._

**Ally's P.O.V**

_Oh my pickle Austin is amazing he's cute, funny, has a passion for music and he's never had a girlfriend. I can't believe that I actually loved coming to the mall today the only down side was that Trish took my money without asking again but if that's the price of getting to hang out with an amazing guy then who cares. Right then Trish and Dez come up to our table._ Where were you guys Trish asks? We were at Forever 21 but you guys ditched us and Ally was hungry so we came to eat at the food court Austin tells Trish. Yeah, I think the question is where were you two I ask them? They were probably in another dressing room and checking each other's butt out Austin says. That makes me laugh but Trish is glaring daggers at Austin as he says this and Dez is just staring at our food. For your information Blondie we were shopping Trish says in the coldest voice I've ever heard. WHY ARE YOU GUYS SHARING A JULIUS ARE YOU GUYS DATING Dez shouts causing many weird stares from the other eaters!

**Austin's P.O.V**

_I can't believe Dez just yelled that out when we leave I'm going to kill him so bad. When Dez said that Ally's beautiful eyes widened the size of plates mine would of too but I wanted to seem chill in front of her so I told him this_. We're sharing a Julius because two somebody's took our money _while I say that I glare at Trish and Dez_ and we only had enough money to buy two 6-inch subs and one Julius. Oh Dez and Trish reply dumbly. Well, anyway we did buy you guys some stuff Trish tells Ally and I. Trish you didn't buy us anything because it's our money so we paid for it Ally says matter of factly. Well I'm not returning the clothes so you're going to have to wear them Trish tells Ally. _Trish then pulls out white ripped skinny jeans, a yellow shirt with a faded picture, a creamy light brown leather jacket, brown combat boots and a chain for Ally to put on her jeans. Even though I just met Ally today I know this isn't her style. Then I hear Ally tell Trish this_ Thanks Trish it's really pretty but I don't know if this is me. Of Course it's you Ally and come on it cost a lot of money Trish tells Ally. Let me see the receipt Ally tells Trish. Uh I lost the receipt Trish says in a voice that you can tell she is lying. No, you didn't its right here Dez says. Uh thanks Dez Trish tells Dez while glaring daggers at him and hands the receipt to Ally._ Man is she scary I can't believe an angel like Ally hangs out with this evil creature. _Trish, this only cost you twenty dollars Ally tells Trish. Uh that's a lot of money Trish replies. Yeah and I guess forty dollar leggings are totally cheap because that's how much you spent on some leggings Ally says. Sorry, but they were calling me Trish says. Ally glares at Trish for a while. So what'd you get me I ask? Oh I got you this Dez says as he takes out a shirt from Hollister, some polka dot shorts and suspenders. Ally starts laughing when she sees the polka dot shorts Dez picked out for me. Dez, buddy no offense but I hate these clothes, I mean look at them they're so not me I tell Dez. Hey I once saw you wearing a shirt sorta like this one Dez says. Yeah, that was about two to three years ago I tell him. Well sorry Dez says. How much did this cost you I ask him? Ten dollars Dez tells me with a smile. _I then start glaring daggers at Dez. _Uh come on Trish lets go see Zailens nine Dez tells Trish. _Dez and Trish start fast walking to the theater when Ally yells at them to wait this only makes them run she then starts running their way and quickly catches up them. Oh man is she ditching me? Of Course she's ditching you she probably only hung out with you because she didn't really have a choice if she was hungry. Man, did you seriously think that a girl as beautiful as her would fall for you. _Hey, guess who just got some of our money back Ally says? _Man am I happy she didn't ditch me I now get to hang out with her more._ Um let me guess you I reply with a chuckle. Yup, so what do you want to do she asks me? How about we go bowling I say with a huge goofy smile on my face. _I don't have this smile on my face because I love bowling I have this smile on my face because I get to spend more time with her._ Ok she replies and the she grabs my hand and in twines our fingers together. We arrive at the bowling alley since its Saturday its cosmic bowling night. I tell Ally my shoe number and she goes and gets the shoes while I enter our names. _I put my name in but instead of putting Ally's name in I put in Ally-Gator._ Ally then comes back with the shoes and we put them on. _I go up first and get a strike when I go back to where Ally is she looks at me in awe._ What I ask? Your just really good she tells me. Oh come on Ally-Gator I'm pretty sure I only got lucky I tell her. Ally-Gator what is that your nickname for me she asks me? Yeah, do you not like it I ask her? No, I love it it's really cute she tells me. _She then gets up to play but only knocks two pins down. _Man, I suck at this she says. Hey cut yourself some slack you're not that bad. Your only saying that to be nice she says. No, I'm not and if you want I could help you I tell her. Really she asks me? Yes, now come on I tell her. _I then grab her waist and help direct her arm. _Ok now go I whisper into her ear. _She the lets the ball go and gets a spare._ Oh my god, thank you so much Austin she says then she hugs me. _I hug back_ _right now that we're hugging it feels amazing having her in my arms. She then stops hugging me and gives me quick peck on the cheek. This day cannot get any better. We then play a few more rounds when suddenly Stole My Heart by One Direction came on. _Oh my god I love this song Ally says. Ally, will you allow me the honor of dancing with you I ask while I kiss her hand. This makes Ally blush. Sure she replies._ I then put my arms around her waist while she puts her hands around my neck we then start slow dancing. I then whisper into her ear _you turned around and stole my heart. _This makes her blush, come on Austin tell her that you think you love her. I then open my mouth but those words don't come out instead I say _all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you. _Ally then looks up at me; she's blushing a darkish pink color. _Do you really mean that Ally asks? Of Corse I mean it Ally, you're the only girl I've ever liked and might even love I tell her. _We then both lean in well actually I lean down while she leans up, off topic we then both kiss it was a sweet and soft kiss I feel fireworks. We both then break apart and say _that was my first kiss at the same time, we then start laughing.

_**5 years later**_

_I Austin Moon am twenty-one years old; I'm a singer/songwriter. My album's number three on the billboard charts it' under One Direction's and Justin Bieber's albums. But the best part of my life is that I got married to the beautiful Ally Dawson or should I say Ally Moon we are expecting our first child._

_Ally: Ally tuned out to become the world's best songwriter artist she's written songs for artists like One Direction and Selena Gomez. She writes and co-writes some of my songs too. She's four months pregnant with our little boy and is so happy._

_Trish: Trish is one of the world's best fashion designers she's designed clothes for celebrities from Katy Perry to Bella Thorne She is married to Dez and has a little girl with him. _

_Dez: Dez is Hollywood's most famous movie/video director. He has a very happy and weird life but that's what Trish loves about him. He's currently trying to convince Trish in having another baby but he's not doing a very good job. Dez is also directing my 3D concert movie._

**Trish: Yay, I become a fashion designer and get married to Dez! WAIT WHAT! I'm going to have a kid with this carrot top. Oh I'm going to kill MusicLover150 so BAD.**

**Dez: Why do you complain so much, it's not like it'll change anything?**

**Trish: You do know you're going to get married with me?**

**Dez: Yeah I know that so why don't we start smooching. *try's to kiss Trish***

**Trish: Oh I'm going to kill you so bad.**

**Austin: Dez run for your life!**

***Dez starts running and Trish is chasing him***

**Austin: Great they're gone, now let's make-out.**

***Austin picks Ally up and starts leaning in***

**Ally: Hold it pretty boy I need to say something.**

**Austin: *whines* What?**

**Ally: MusicLover150 does not own One Direction, Katy Perry, R5 and all the other stars she mentioned in this one-shot. Now, kiss me you fool.**

**Austin: Whatever you say princess. *starts kissing Ally***


End file.
